I Can't Escape This Now
by Summer90
Summary: Arthur only has one soul left before he can be free and enjoy his life with Eames forever. Summary sucks, I know. I actually don't know how to explain this one. But it is a sequel to Don't Want to Let You Down. Demon!Arthur and Angel!Eames


**So, I was asked to write a sequel to my story Don't Want to Let You Down, and so I did. I wasn't planning to, but an idea came and I just went with it. So, you can read that first if you want, but it isn't exactly necessary.**

**Also, I do not own anything here. I am just having fun. So enjoy and there are some extra notes at the end of the story. =)**

* * *

**I can't escape this now**

Arthur walked into Gehenna tired and ready to just go home. But it was ritual (and mandatory). After every soul you took, you had to come down here and meet up with M. Taking a soul was already draining enough that Arthur really didn't want to deal with M afterwards. And he couldn't just skip out on it.

If he failed to report to M, then Beelz will come and pay him visit, and you didn't want that. No one wanted a visit from Beelz, that was just one step away from the man coming himself coming and visiting you. And Arthur really didn't want to see him again.

But Gehenna was _the_ place to be at night, especially if you were in Arthur's line of work. During the day it was dead and almost seemed normal, but at night, at night was when things got interesting. At night, all the demons came out and had their fun.

Of course some humans slipped in occasionally. Gehenna was a bar, so naturally, every so often they slipped through, but they usually never slipped back out, especially if they stumbled in at night. During the day you may be safe, but at night, everything was up to chance.

Arthur glanced around at the bar. He had been in here hundreds of times but he never actually really paid much attention to what was actually going on. He usually came in, did his business then left as soon as possible. He had no friends here. He knew no one. So there was no point in sticking around.

Everyone was dressed up as if they were going to a business meeting, Arthur included. M always stated that he wanted everyone to look their best when making deals, to give a good impression. Arthur didn't complain about it, he would have dressed nicely anyways. He always believed that you must look your best every day, for you never know when it will be your last.

Not that it mattered anymore, but still.

Most of the demons were men, but there were some woman as well. The men and women were all sitting at tables conversing with each other, drinking and smoking. Everything seemed like a normal bar. No lights, the haze of smoke, it all seemed so normal, that is, at a glance.

But if you were to look closer, you would actually see the differences.

In the right light, you would notice that every person in the bar has black eyes. There was the small fact that all of the dancers, men and women, on the bar didn't look the least bit human. The dancers were this light shade of green with dark black eyes. But their hair was this lovely shade of brown that reminded Arthur of Eames' hair. The dancers were what usually brought humans in. It looked like make-up, but Arthur saw how they truly were.

As Arthur made his way to the back, he saw Beelz standing in the corner of the bar, looking over everything. Beelz was quite the interesting man. He was tall and very handsome, of course, they all were. That was sort of the point. You don't usually make a deal with the devil if the devil looks like a leper. And the selling of your soul was almost a seductive thing, making promises that are never kept to get them to do what you want. It was an art.

Beelz was the looks of the whole operation. He had everything, looks, the charm, the personality, everything. He had blonde hair that was always swept back, bright blue eyes that always got your attention, cheekbones that could cut glass, and a smile that could make anyone swoon. Arthur couldn't help but feel a little bit attracted to Beelz. But he was terrified of him as well. He had seen him rip a man's head off like it was nothing.

Arthur liked to avoid Beelz as much as possible.

He walked towards the big black door that was at the back of the bar. Behind the door was M. There were two guards standing on either side of it. They were there all the time. Arthur didn't really know why, it wasn't like you could kill M. He stopped in front of the guards as they moved to block the door.

"Name." One asked. Arthur resisted rolling his eyes. He knew they had to know everyone here.

"Arthur Callahan." He said, looking right up at them. They nodded and stepped aside. Arthur nodded and walked in. M liked to have his room lit, Arthur didn't really know why, but he did. M's office was small and looked like any other office Arthur had ever been in. There were paintings on the wall of beautiful landscapes and cities. There was a small safe in the wall behind his desk that held who knows what. Even M's desk looked normal. There were pencils and pens, a phone, and even some picture frames. Arthur didn't know what was in the frames because he never cared to try and look. But still, they were there.

Now M, M was the exact opposite of Beelz. M was tall and lanky. He didn't have the muscle that Beelz had, but he didn't need to. He showed his power with his words. M had dark black hair that was shaggy and made him look like a seventeen year old boy. He was not who you would expect to be here, in charge of everything.

"Arthur." But his voice was what got you. It was as intimidating as the man himself.

"M."

"Sit down, please." M said, motioning to the seat in front of him. Arthur gave him a small smile as he sat down. "So, what brings you here, Arthur?" M asked, smiling at him.

"What always brings me here?" Arthur replied.

"Right." Arthur watched as a folder magically appeared in front of M. M just flipped through it until he reached the page he wanted. "Collected another soul. Who was the victim this time?"

"Matthew C. Hay." Arthur recited and watched as the name appeared on the paper.

"Right. Well, how about that?" M said with a smile.

"What?" Arthur asked, leaning forward.

"It would seem that you only have one soul left to your debt." Arthur straightened up.

"What? One soul left? Really?"

"It would seem so." M added as he closed the folder. "You are dismissed. I will inform you of when you are needed." M said right as the door burst open. Arthur turned and saw Beelz standing there. M let out a small sigh. "This better be important Beelz."

"One of _them_ is here." Beelz said and Arthur immediately perked up.

"What?" M said, standing up. Arthur could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"An angel. In the bar."

"Who is it?" Arthur asked as he stood up as well. Beelz looked over at him and glared.

"Who is it?" M asked. Beelz turned and looked at him. "Is it Gabriel? Michael?"

"No. It is no one of that importance."

"Well," M said, sitting back down. "He can stay. Just keep a watch on him. He must be here for a reason." Beelz just nodded and backed out of the room. Arthur watched him leave before looking back at M. M just gave him a small nod of dismissal and Arthur bolted out of the room.

He had an idea of which angel was in the bar, but he had to be sure. Arthur walked out of the room and scanned the bar until his eyes found the body of Eames.

Eames was sitting at a table playing cards with three other demons. Eames almost looked like he fit in there. Almost. He was dressed in dark clothes with a cigar sticking out of his mouth. He looked good.

"Get him out of here." Arthur looked over as Beelz glared down at him.

"Alright." Arthur said because there was no arguing with this man. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Eames was.

Eames had never actually come and found Arthur before. Arthur was always the one who sought him out at jobs. So this, this was new. And angels never came here. Ever.

Arthur walked up behind Eames and put on his mask of confidence as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He needed to stay in control here.

"Mr. Eames." He felt Eames tense for a second before relaxing again. Eames was nervous about something, probably being in a bar full of demons. That was enough to scare anyone. Arthur smirked and bent down so that he was right next to Eames' ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to play cards." Eames answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I can see that. But what is your real reason? And angel like you does not just walk right into the middle of a demon bar."

"Do I have to have a reason to come to a bar? I remember that I use to frequent bars like this all the time before. Besides, I miss this kind of atmosphere." Arthur took a deep breath as he straightened back up. Of course Eames was being difficult. Eames was always difficult. He glanced over and saw Beelz glaring at him.

"Alright. But you don't want these lovely gentlemen here to find out that your cards are absolute shit and have been bluffing the entire time. Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Eames let out a small sigh and set his cards down. Arthur just smiled as he grabbed him by the collar and forced him and out the front door.

"What the hell Eames? I mean really. Why in the hell would you come here?" Eames gave a little chuckle as he turned and looked at him.

"I must admit, I have always wondered what this place looked like. Curiosity got the best of me, I guess."

"Eames."

"Fine. I heard you had one soul left so I wanted to see you. It has been a while, you know." Eames added quietly. Arthur let out a small sigh.

"I know. I just need to be done. One more soul and then we can be together." Arthur said with a smile as he walked up to Eames. Eames just grabbed Arthur's hands and pulled him close.

"I know." Arthur smiled as Eames pressed a small kiss to his knuckles.

"But until then, you can't go back into Gehenna."

"Why not? I could have totally fooled them."

"And then they would have killed you."

"I am already dead Arthur. You can't kill the dead."

"Beelz can." Arthur replied. Eames chuckled.

"No. He can't." Eames replied. "He just sends them back to Hell." Arthur stopped and looked at him.

"But can't they just come back?"

"No. He sends them there and they can never see Earth again. So, in a way, it is like dying, but still. Technically, he doesn't kill them."

"Well, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"That is strange coming from you. You used to never be afraid of anyone. People were always afraid of you."

"I'm not a point man anymore." Arthur whispered. He turned and looked at Eames. "Listen, do you, um, want to come back to my apartment?" Eames laughed.

"This is where you live? This city?"

"Yes. Unlike you, I can't go to and from places on a whim. We are stuck in one area with Gehenna the only portal to other areas."

"That's because where I am, people want to go back to where they technically belong."

"So, you want to come back with me?" Arthur asked again, ignoring what Eames had just said.

"I would love to Arthur…"

"But you can't." Arthur tried not to sound disappointed. Eames accepted his invitation to come home with him. There was always something that needed to be done. But Arthur could never stop asking him. He hoped that one day Eames' answer would change.

"But I am here for a job, which I need to get to now."

"Alright." Eames smiled and walked up to him and pulled him close.

"I will find you again, don't worry." Arthur gave him a small smile before Eames pressed a quick kiss to his lips and disappeared, leaving Arthur alone in the dark.

* * *

Arthur walked through the cemetery the same way he always did. He usually tried to not come here too often, otherwise it would just get too depressing. But he made sure he came at least once a year. He felt that he owed it to them.

He walked up to the silver stone and knelt down on the ground, setting the flowers he had brought down on the ground. He looked up and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Dom. I was a horrible friend after Eames got hurt. And then I just disappeared after he died. But I couldn't come see you. Not after what I had become. I was a coward and couldn't deal with what I had done. I was afraid that you would judge me. I hope that you were able to forgive me for what I did to you."

"He forgave you." Arthur didn't jump, but he was startled. He looked over and saw Eames leaning against the nearest tree. He was dressed in light clothes today with simple khaki pants and light blue shirt.

"You don't know that. You are just saying that to make me feel better." Arthur turned back and looked at the stone.

"I am telling you the truth Arthur. I was the one that came to him when he died, to help him pass on. He did. He understood what you were going through."

"Eames…"

"He doesn't know about the deal, he just thinks you went off on your own." Arthur nodded.

"Right."

"I also helped Philippa and James when they went."

"They're dead?" Arthur asked, standing up. That seemed so odd. Of course, time didn't matter anymore. Arthur had lost track of time ages ago.

"Yep. Philippa was a mini Cobb, believe it or not. And James, his hair changed when he grew up. He was just like Mal. He even lived in Paris."

"Wow."

"I know."

"And I missed being a part of their life."

"Arthur…"

"There is nothing you can say that can make me feel better about myself. I abandoned them. All of them. Dom, the children. Hell even Ariadne was counting on me to help her get jobs. I just left them all and nothing can change that."

"What would you have done differently?" Eames asked, moving closer.

"Nothing." Arthur whispered. "I don't regret what I did, but that doesn't mean I can't feel a bit guilty about it."

"Well then." Eames said as he wrapped an arm around Arthur, pulling him close. "Why don't I buy you some lunch, yeah?" Arthur gave him a small smile and walked with him out of the cemetery.

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

Arthur walked into the best café in town. The main waitress, Deb, smiled at him. He gave her a small nod and made his way to his favorite booth. He sat down and watched as Eames walked in.

Eames of course had to smile at everybody and send their hearts a flutter. But Arthur didn't really object, his heart was fluttering right now too. But Eames had always had that affect on him. It didn't help that now since he was angel, he was even more beautiful than before.

Eames smiled at him as he sat down across from him.

"Nice place. Not what I was expecting from you." Arthur smiled.

"Well, you see, Deb over there, sold her soul to get this café up and running. So, of course, it is going to be the best damn café in the city." Eames just laughed and boy did he miss Eames' laugh.

"She looked like such a nice lady." Eames said as Deb walked over. Arthur's smile fell a bit.

"What can I get you two?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, I want my usual." Arthur said, sliding the menu over.

"Alright, and for you sir?"

"Just hot tea would be nice."

"Alright. I will have it out in a bit." She said with another big smile before walking away.

"She really does seem like a nice lady."

"Yeah. Such a shame she is going to Hell."

"You know as well as I do that she can be saved, Arthur.' Arthur just laughed.

"Not her. She was pretty much selling her body to try and get this place off the ground. You should have seen what she offered me first before her soul."

"Does that mean she deserves to go to Hell?"

"No. But Eames, she may look nice, but she does have a record. One that is well hidden, but it is there. She is not as perfect as you think she is. Besides, he wants her and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Alright." Deb then made her way over, giving Arthur his cup of coffee and Eames his tea. "Thank you, love." Eames replied. Deb gave Eames a big smile and walked away.

"Don't flirt." Arthur said sternly as he took a drink of his coffee. Eames had always done that when they were alive and it drove Arthur crazy. He knew that Eames flirted without even realizing it, it was in his personality. But other people didn't know that.

"I wasn't flirting. I haven't been interested in anyone since you. You know that."

"And you know the same goes for me as well." Arthur added.

"Of course." Arthur set his cup down. Eames didn't sound very convinced.

"Eames. There hasn't been anyone else."

"I know Arthur."

"You don't sound convinced. Do you think I am lying?"

"Arthur, I have been watching you since I died, okay. I know that you havn't fucked anyone else, but what about what you have been thinking Arthur? Have you thought about anyone else? Thoughts can be just as bad as actions."

"I don't want to fight Eames." Arthur said, running a hand over his face. He was tired of this.

"I am just making a point."

"No, you are assuming because of my job that I fuck around with everyone that I make a deal with. I haven't. Sure I have thought people were attractive, and sure I get propositions from people, but that is it. I don't do anything with them. I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's all I wanted. I just wanted the truth."

"Well now you have it." Arthur said as he leaned back in the booth. Eames always did this. Make him out to be the bad guy. Just then Arthur's phone went off. It was M. What did he want? "Hello?"

"Arthur. We have a job for you."

"A job?"

"Yes. A job. Also known as you last soul." Arthur paused.

"Oh. Who is it?"

"You know the rules. I don't do names until their souls are for sure his. But, it is at your crossing point so, get to it."

"Right." Arthur hung up and looked up at Eames.

"Job?"

"Yes. Last soul." Eames just smiled.

"Well, duty calls." Arthur reached over and grabbed Eames' hand.

"After this, I am free."

"I know." Arthur nodded.

"See you soon." Arthur added before getting up and leaving the café.

* * *

Arthur walked up the road that he knew by heart. It was an abandoned country road that was long forgotten and couldn't really be found, that is, unless you were looking for it.

Every demon in the business had a crossroads like this. They each had their own spot designated to them so when someone in their area summoned them, they could be there. It just made things much simpler.

As Arthur got a bit closer, he saw that it was a young man standing under the lamp.

How about that?

Arthur put on his devilish smile and walked towards the man.

"You called?" Arthur asked as he stepped into the light. The man jumped and turned and looked at him. Arthur was a little taken back. This man was gorgeous. He reminded Arthur of a young Eames. He had light brown hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and even had lips that were similar to Eames' (although Eames' were much better, but that was his opinion).

"Are you…" The man took a deep breath. "The demon?" Arthur chuckled. This town didn't even know his name to actually summon him correctly. Thank goodness this was his last soul otherwise he would be very offended.

"I am. My name is Arthur. You have summoned me here so I hope you understand the risks of this request."

"I do."

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, what is your problem?"

"My sister. She is deathly ill and my parents can't afford to take her to the hospital. She is only five years old. She deserves to live her life."

"Alright, so, you want her to live and have your soul taken, is that correct?"

"Um…" The man replied nervously. Arthur took a deep breath. Of course his last soul would be some idiot who doesn't really know what he wants.

"Look, um, sorry, didn't quite catch your name."

"Will Matthews." The man stuttered out.

"Ah, well, Will. Did you even know what this meeting would actually entail?"

"I just heard you could help."

"Ah." Arthur replied, smiling at him, letting his eyes turn black for just a second. Will jumped back. "I take souls, Will. That is my job."

"What?"

"Yes. That is the price. In order to save something, you must give something in return."

"But, I don't want too." Arthur rolled his eyes at that. Of course. No one really wants to sell their soul. Why would they?

"Look, I know, it sucks selling your soul, alright. I have been there, done that. But, you would be saving your sisters life. And with this type of deal, He decides when he wants you. I don't have a say in it. You will know when the time comes."

"Wait, you have done this before?" That was all he got from it.

"Yes. All demons were human once, you know." The man looked at him again.

"I don't want to go to Hell."

"Of course you don't. But, do you want your sister to die now, to not be able to experience all the wonderful and amazing things this world has to offer."

"I want her too. I really do."

"Then are you willing to sell your soul? Are you willing to give up something so precious to you in order to let her live?" The man was silent for a bit and Arthur was growing rather impatient. Of course his last soul couldn't be an easy one.

"Who did you do it for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your soul. Who did you sell your soul for?" Arthur knew he shouldn't tell the man anything about him. It was against the rules. You weren't supposed to make it personal. But this was his last soul so he didn't really care.

"I sold my soul to save the man I love. But it turns out that he ended up dying anyways a few years later."

"Oh."

"There are always consequences with everything you do."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes. It was worth it." The man was silent for a bit, and Arthur understood. This was a big deal and one had to really make sure they knew what they were asking for. Because once the deal was made, there was no going back.

"Alright then. I'll do it."

"You will sell your soul?"

"Yes, to save my sister."

"Alright then. A deal is a deal." Arthur then stuck out his hand. He didn't do kisses like Eames' did. It was an option, but he preferred to stay professional in all of this and just stick with a handshake. The man took a deep breath and stepped forward, grabbing Arthur by the hand.

Arthur smiled when the red light appeared around them, sealing the deal.

"You are free to go Will. Enjoy your new life." Arthur said, turning to leave.

"Wait. So, what exactly happens now?" Arthur stopped and turned around.

"Now you go home and see that your sister is all better. And you forgot about tonight. He will come to you when he is ready for you."

"But…"

"Just forget about it. Enjoy life while you can." The man just nodded and ran off. Arthur just watched him run with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Arthur made his way through Gehenna for the last time. He was so excited he almost wanted to skip his way into M's office. Almost. He still had his pride left.

He walked up to the guards.

"I am here to see M."

"Let him in." M's voice answered. So M was expecting him, that was different. The guards moved aside as Arthur walked in. The room was still the same, but M looked different. He looked conflicted. M was never conflicted. He always had a side. "Arthur, please, sit."

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he sat down.

"Not at the moment." M opened up the folder. "So, you got your last soul."

"I did. Will Matthews. Wanted to save his sister and all that."

"Oh how sweet." Arthur watched as the name appeared on the paper then the whole folder disappeared. That was different.

"What was that?"

"When someone completes their task, their folder gets sent to him for an overview."

"And overview? Of what?"

"He has to make sure you did your job well, Arthur."

"I did my job well. I got all the souls he wanted."

"I know. I know. But it is just a precaution. You understand. But expect a visit from him soon."

"A visit? But, he never comes up here unless it is really important." Or to take someone to Hell with him.

"I'm sure he can make an exception." M replied with a smile. "You are dismissed." Arthur just stared at him for a few minutes before standing up and leaving his office. He glanced around the bar and couldn't help but feel worried.

Something was wrong. Why else would he make a special visit up here just for Arthur?

Arthur pushed all those thoughts away so he could just get home and rest.

By the time he made it to his apartment, he really wished he wasn't going to be alone. He needed Eames here with him. He needed Eames to tell him that everything was going to be alright. He needed someone.

When he walked into his apartment the first thing he realized was that there was someone there. All the lights were on and there was music playing. Great.

"Hello?" He asked out, knowing that it really could do him no arm to actually speak. If someone wanted to kill him, they would just fail because he couldn't really die. He heard footsteps approaching, but they weren't male footsteps, they were the distinct sound of heels clicking against the floor.

A woman?

He looked up just as the woman walked into the room. She was tall and curvy, wearing a tight black dress that clung to her in all the right places. The dress ended just above her knees and was cut low revealing quite a bit a cleavage. Her hair was dark brown and curly, bouncing around as she moved. She had bright blue eyes and lips that reminded him of Eames.

In fact, the whole woman reminded him of Eames. Arthur was sure that had Eames been born a woman, he would have looked just like her.

"Um, who are you?" Arthur asked after regaining his senses. The woman just laughed.

"Oh Arthur, weren't you expecting me?" Her voice sent shivers down his spine and he knew immediately who she was.

"Lucifer." She gave him a big smile before walking passed him to sit down. Of course he would disguise himself as a woman.

"Yes. Do you like my new look? I made her especially for you."

"No really my type." Arthur replied as he walked into the kitchen to get him a drink. He really didn't want to have this discussion sober. "Although I do appreciate the attempt."

"Right. You go for the male persuasion, correct?" She said with a smirk.

"Why are you here? M wouldn't specify." Arthur replied as he sat down across from her. Or him. Arthur didn't really know what to call Lucifer at the moment. He knew him as a man but now he looked like a woman. Yeah, he really could not be sober for this discussion.

"Well." Arthur watched as his file appeared on the table. "I see that you finished your 1000 souls you owed me."

"I did. That means that I am now no longer in your debt and I am free." She laughed.

"Oh Arthur."

"Don't oh Arthur me. I am free. That was the bargain."

"The bargain, Arthur, was that your soul was mine. It belongs to me."

"My soul belongs to me!" Arthur shouted.

"You dare shout at me!" She said, standing up and Arthur was sure the room got a little bit darker. He was even sure her eyes turned red. "I own you! You are mine and will be mine forever!" Arthur looked down.

"I thought…"

"Yeah I know what you thought. You thought after you were done you would go gallivanting off with Eames right up the golden stairway to Heaven. Is that right?" Arthur didn't respond. He just looked down at the table. He told himself that he wasn't going to cry. He was stronger than this. "Well I am here to tell you that that isn't going to happen, my friend. You are coming to hell with me, where you belong." Arthur looked up at her.

"I don't belong there."

"Of course you do. Just not right now. I need you up here with Beelz and M. You will stay up here until I no longer have any use of you. And then you will come and join me." She gave him a very lecherous smile. "Until we meet again, Arthur dearest." Arthur just watched as she disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his favorite spot in the city. There was a lake just on the outskirts of the city that was the perfect thinking spot. The trees were in bloom and the sun was shining and it was perfect. Arthur liked to sit underneath this one tree because it gave the perfect view of the whole lake and you could even see the city from it. On a nice day, the view was breathtaking and a photographer's dream come true.

He had been here all day and no one had once come over and bothered him. It was a truly a record for sure. Usually there were children or couples around here being loud and interrupting him.

He was about to get up and head back home when he saw it.

A lone white feather, slowly falling back and forth in front of him before it finally hit the ground. He reached forward and picked it up. He smiled. It was so soft and the most perfect thing in the world.

"Hello Eames." He whispered.

"You have been here all day Arthur." Eames said. Arthur glanced up and saw that Eames was sitting in the tree. "What's wrong?"

"Lucifer paid me a visit last night."

"He did." Eames sounded wary. Arthur watched as Eames jumped down. His wings spread out wide as he hit the ground before slowly disappearing. Arthur loved Eames' wings. Eames never really showed them much, but when he did, Arthur loved it.

Truth be told, Arthur was envious of them. He wanted wings. Angels had the most beautiful white wings that were so beautiful and pure. Demons, like himself, got wings too, but they were black and looked like ashes. They just weren't as lovely, maybe because they also looked like they were rotten.

Also, you had to earn your wings. Arthur had only seen two demons have those wings, and they were Beelz and M. But that was because they were the top men in charge and Lucifer's favorites. Arthur didn't want those kinds of wings anyways. He wanted the ones like Eames'.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Eames asked, stepping forward.

"He said my soul belongs to him."

"Well, he is wrong." Arthur almost wanted to laugh. Eames had never met him. He had no idea what power he had.

"Is he?" Arthur asked, looking at him. "I sold him my soul. I should have known that it was too good to be true that I could be saved."

"Arthur…"

"You can't trick the devil, Eames. You just can't."

"Arthur…I promised that you would be able to get out of this. I will make it happen."

"But it can't happen. It just isn't possible."

"What does he want you to do? Is he taking you back?"

"No. He wants me here with M and Beelz. I don't really know what for yet."

"Well, that should get me some time then to figure this all out."

"There is nothing to figure out Eames. I am stuck here until he decides to send me back to Hell." Eames was silent after that and Arthur knew that there wasn't really anything he could say that would make him feel better. Arthur looked over at Eames. "Eames."

"Yes."

"Will you come home with me, tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight and I need you." Arthur said the last part rather quietly. He had never really ever told that to Eames before, but he knew that Eames knew. The small fact that Arthur sold his soul is enough to tell him that.

"Of course." Eames said with his always charming smile. Arthur stood up and brushed all the dirt and grass off him. Eames just walked forward and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way." Arthur just smiled and led the way back to his apartment.

* * *

Arthur couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was how he would never be happy ever again. The only reason he had even lasted this long was because he thought that someday he would be free and would be able to be with Eames.

He didn't think he could live like this. Being on earth and seeing Eames knowing that now they could never be together.

He slowly ran his fingers over Eames' arm which was wrapped tightly around him. He felt safe here, in Eames' arms. He felt that no one could touch him here. Here he was protected.

Arthur wished that he could just stay like this forever. Never have to leave the comfort of Eames' arms ever again.

For the first time Arthur was beginning to regret the decision of selling his soul.

"Arthur." Arthur tensed up. That voice did not belong to Eames. In fact, he had no idea who the voice belonged to. He looked over and saw a man standing in his room.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, slowing sitting up so he did not wake Eames.

"He won't wake, if you are worried about that." The man said. Arthur turned and looked back at Eames. It almost seemed like he wasn't even breathing. "You could say we are in a bit of a time lapse at the moment." Arthur looked around and saw that it seemed that nothing was moving. There was no sound of cars or anything. It was like time had just stopped. "As to whom I am, well, I am Gabriel." Arthur's eyes winded as Gabriel sat down in a vacant chair, wings spreading out widely. They were just as beautiful as Eames' and Arthur was instantly mesmerized.

"Gabriel."

"Yes. I take it you have heard of me."

"Everyone has heard of you." Gabriel just gave a small smile and looked out the window. Arthur couldn't help but take notice of him. He was tall and about Arthur's build. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He reminded Arthur of Beelz, but he knew that Gabriel was all good. Where everything with Beelz was dark, Gabriel was all light.

"Then you should know as to why I am here." Gabriel said, looking back at Arthur. Arthur slowly got off the bed and stood in front of him.

"You are here to give me a message." He knew that much. Gabriel was always the messenger angel.

"Yes."

"Why? I work for your enemy."

"That you do. But dear old Lucifer isn't exactly playing fair. Not that he ever really does to being with. I am here to offer you a compromise to your deal with him."

"A compromise?"

"Yes." Arthur was about to respond when his front door burst open. Arthur looked over and saw Beelz come storming in. And boy did he not look happy.

"No! There is no way in hell that you can do that!"

"Beelz, so nice of you to join us." Gabriel replied calmly.

"He has a deal with Lucifer, you can't just ignore that."

"Oh I assure you, I can." Gabriel replied as he looked at Beelz. "You see, _He_ is more powerful than Lucifer and can cancel any contract if he sees fit."

"Lucifer has been waiting for his soul for a very long time." Beelz said, pointing to Arthur. "You can't just take it away because you feel like it."

"Oh but I can. That is, if Arthur agrees to the compromise. If he doesn't, well then, his soul is Lucifer's. It is completely up to Arthur."

"So, what is this compromise?" Arthur spoke up. Gabriel turned back and smiled at him.

"Right. So, your compromise is almost a test of sorts."

"A test?"

"Yes. You see, to prove where your soul actually belongs." Arthur froze. He wasn't too sure about this.

"Um…"

"Oh, it's not going to be so bad. You see, Eames spoke a lot about you. If you take this compromise, you will get to live again. A new life of sorts."

"But?" Arthur knew there was always a catch.

"But, you won't remember a thing. You will wake up tomorrow just as you are today. But you won't remember anything about your previous life or about being a demon. You will be given a new life with new memories."

"Okay. But, the reason I did this was so that I could be with Eames. How would that help me out if I can't even remember him."

"I know. You see, there is a small saying that says true love will always find a way. Well, we are going to test that saying."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand." Arthur asked, looking from Gabriel to Beelz. Beels just looked mad.

"We are sending Eames back as well. To this city. He won't remember you either. But you both will be here."

"So, we have to find each other? On our own?"

"Exactly. Live the life you never got to." Arthur was silent for a bit, letting this all sink in. It was a good deal. He wouldn't have to remember anything. But then he would lose Eames until he found him again.

And even then, he wouldn't remember him. And what if he never did find him?

"Arthur, come on, this is not a good deal." Beelz added. "You want your memory. It is the only thing you have left. You have Eames now. Don't take it."

"The decision is yours and yours alone." Gabriel added, stepping in front of Beelz. "Think about what you really want."

"If I say no, will I still be able to see Eames like I did before?"

"Yes. But only until Lucifer decides to send you back to Hell, and who knows when that will be. And I can't make any promises with Eames being able to be here forever either. I have no control over that. Angels are only allowed on Earth for so long."

Arthur really didn't know what to do. Both of these choices were not as good as they seemed. He knew forgetting would be nice, to some extent. But if he stayed a demon, even seeing Eames sometimes, how would he survive the times he couldn't see him? There were pros and cons with both of the sides.

But he knew deep down exactly what he wanted to do. It was as clear as day.

"Alright." Arthur said, looking up at the two men.

"Alright what?" Beelz snarled.

"I have made my decision." He said, glancing back at Eames' sleeping form. "I know what I want to do."

"What is your decision?" Gabriel asked, stepping forward. Arthur just looked back at him and smiled.

* * *

Arthur was awoken by the annoying sound of his alarm clock. It was Saturday, he didn't even know why he even set his alarm anyways. He wanted to sleep in today, but it seemed like that wasn't an option now.

He pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. After looking at his reflection for a good ten minutes he decided that today was a day that he was just not going to care what he looked like.

He put on his glasses and tamed his hair a bit before walking back out of the bathroom. He glanced at his empty bed and decided against making it. It was Saturday. Who was going to really care? No one was going to see that his bed was unmade anyways.

He made his way to his closet and grabbed some pants and a button up top. He may be being lazy today, but he could still dress a tad bit nice.

After he was sure that he was ready to go, he grabbed his book and headed out.

It was a beautiful day out and he knew exactly where he was going to spend it.

Just on the outskirts of town, was a small lake. And besides this lake was a tree. Arthur loved this tree. It was the perfect place to relax and to just enjoy life. And it was beautiful when it bloomed as well.

After taking a taxi to the lake, Arthur walked up to the tree and sat down. There were quite a few people out, but that was to be expected. It was beautiful out and there was a park nearby so families were out spending the day together and all that.

Arthur was a little envious of them. He was alone. He had always been alone, for as long as he could remember. His parents died shortly after he graduated college and he had been on his own since then. He had a high paying job as an accountant and was pretty much married to his work.

He didn't have time to be social and to try and get dates and all that. He was sure that he was going to be alone forever.

He glanced around again seeing all the couples walking hand in hand along the path by the lake. He needed to just ignore them and focus on himself. He let out a small sigh and opened his book.

He had been reading for about an hour when he felt that he wasn't alone anymore. He was about to yell at whoever it was that decided to interrupt him but when he looked over, there was no one there. In fact, no person was within a mile of him at the moment.

"Strange." He whispered to himself as he opened his book again and continued reading.

Again, he felt that weird feeling that he was being watched. He set his book down and turned around. And about gave himself a heart attack. There, sitting next to him, was a dog.

"Um…" The dog turned and looked at him and scooted closer. Great. Arthur glanced around to see if the owner of the dog was nearby, but there was no one around. Arthur saw that he had a collar so he did belong to someone. He reached over and read to dog tag. "Buddy." He said. What a stupid name. "Where is your owner Buddy?" He asked again, looking around. He really did not need to be babysitting someone's dog. "Go." Arthur said, motioning for him to go, but the dog just looked up at him as if he were smiling. "Fine." Arthur moved over a bit more and opened his book again.

He jumped when the dog moved over and laid his head on his lap. Really? The owner was going to come over here and think that Arthur planned to steal the stupid dog.

He had just re-read a sentence for the tenth time when he heard a voice.

"Buddy!" The dog, or Buddy, perked up. Arthur looked around and saw a man running towards them. Arthur quickly stood up and was prepared to explain everything to the man so that things did not get ugly. The man stopped running and walked the rest of the way to them. Arthur could see a leash in the man's hand.

"You better not get me in trouble dog." Arthur hissed out right before the man approached them.

"I am terribly sorry about Buddy here. He got away from me." Arthur was taken aback by the accent and felt the breath leave him as he faced the man.

He was freaking gorgeous. He was about Arthur's height, a tad bit shorter with dark brown hair that at the moment was sticking up everywhere, and blue grey eyes. He was also smiling and Arthur could see that he had some really crooked teeth. But they suited him perfectly.

If his face didn't make Arthur's heart stop, then his outfit sure did. The man was wearing some dress pants that did wonders for his body and a blue button up shirt that just send Arthur's mind straight to the sky.

"Oh, um, yeah. No problem at all. He was just sitting here." Arthur said, and man, did he sound like an idiot. The man smiled again.

"Well thank you. I really do appreciate it. He really is a good dog. He was just feeling very mischievous today."

"Yeah…" Arthur really had no idea what to say but he wanted the man to stay with him. He wanted him here with him and he couldn't really explain why. But he felt this weird pull towards this man.

"This is a nice spot you got here." The man said, looking around.

"Yeah. I discovered it years ago. It is the perfect spot for when you just want to be alone and all that."

"Oh, I'm sure this is perfect. Well, I should let you go back to reading then. Thank you so much for keeping Buddy, um…." Arthur knew that he was waiting for his name.

"Arthur. Arthur Wilson." He said, sticking out his hand. The man smiled and reached forward, grabbing his hand in a firm handshake.

"Fredrick Eames." Arthur smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Fredrick let go of Arthur's hand and looked around. Arthur could tell that he was nervous. "Um, listen, Arthur."

"Yeah?" He asked, stepping forward, trying not to sound too excited.

"If you wouldn't mind giving up your wonderful spot here, I know an excellent café not too far from here, if you wouldn't mind having lunch with me." Arthur smiled.

"I would love to have lunch with you." Fredrick smiled.

"Fantastic."

"Lead the way, Fredrick." Fredrick laughed.

"Call me Eames."

"Alright, Eames." Arthur replied, testing the name on his tongue. Eames smiled and turned and started walking away. Arthur grabbed his book and quickly ran after him.

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

**Okay, first off, I would just like to say thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Second, there are some things that might need some explanation.**

**Gehenna, the name of the bar, comes from a place just outside of Jerusalem. It is known as a place for the wicked and can be translated to Hell.**

**Gabriel, is the archangel that is usually sent to humans by God.**

**M stands for Mammon**

**Beelz stands for Beelzebub. **

**Both of these two are said to be two the seven princes of Hell.**


End file.
